Eleanor's Utopia
by ptabs0101
Summary: Eleanor Lamb, the supposed new Messiah of Rapture, has finally reached the surface and she can see the storm clouds that foreshadow the chaos that she will bring unto the world. The first question she asked herself was: "Where to start first?". Based on the bad ending in Bioshock 2. Alternate version of my other story, "Young Lamb of Justice".
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a Young Justice and Bioshock 2 crossover. I made this as an alternate storyline if Delta was a Harvester instead of a Savior. So Eleanor Lamb will be evil here.**

**One-shot and up for adoption.**

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

[Talking through a device]

{Talking through a mind link}

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Young Justice TV series or Bioshock 2. **

Chapter 1

It has already been two days since Eleanor escaped Rapture. Fortunately, she should still have enough rations, water, and fuel to get her to dry land. Eleanor, with her knowledge of survival, could calculate on how long that her supplies would last before she reached her destination.

For Eleanor, the previous events felt like they occurred so long ago that she couldn't believe it happen.

She first remembered her father, Delta and her running to reach the lifeboat before the explosion went off. Secondly, the exhilaration of drowning her bitch of a mother and watching her eyes slip away. Finally, her father's last moments before she took him into her compound intellect so he can live on and guide her in her mind.

That last memory still pained her despite Delta's presence within her because she still saw him die again right before her very eyes. Unlike last time though, she was able to do something to help.

But now is not the time to mourn for him. There will be plenty of that after the world becomes hers. It's what Father would have wanted.

There were still some obstacles that stood in her way such as a certain former Messiah. She should look for Jack Ryan to make sure that he doesn't interfere with her plans. If there's anyone that could disrupt all of her plans in one go, it's him. That is if he is still alive. If he still was alive and breathing then she, the Alpha Big Sister, will rectify that.

It would be extremely difficult to track him down though even with all the memories her mother gave her about the surface world. The only information she had was on the time that Jack was in Rapture. Like when he first arrived in the underwater "utopia", the rescue of the Little Sisters, and him killing Andrew Ryan and Frank Fontaine. What he did after his departure was anyone's guess now.

Eleanor on the other hand, chose to bring Rapture to the whole world. She will bring about utopia, not the one that woman envisioned but the one that her and her father wanted.

She can already feel the massive amount of ADAM changing her beyond a Big Sister. All of her plasmids were evolving even further as well. She can easily bend fire to her will and create a flame unlike any other. She can freeze the very air around her and manipulate the shape of the ice. She can summon bolts of electricity that surpasses that of an actual lightning. But only one power from her heavy arsenal will provide more use than all of these combined. Her control over her sisters had evolved to the point that she now had complete control over the powerful Protectors of Rapture like the Big Daddies and the Big Sisters.

She had already ordered them to follow after her but it will take some time for them to reach her.

"_My mother originally made me into this to bring about her idea of utopia to the world, but I will make my own utopia. And it will be beautiful." _She evilly grinned as she stared at the fire she made with her plasmid to protect her from cold.

She wasn't sure on which this desire to protect belongs to: hers or her father, but a moment of realization told her that this desire belongs to both of them. The corrupted dream of Rapture may be over but there will be a new dream to replace it, namely hers.

She vaguely recalled that there was a group of super-powered individuals known as the Justice League. This knowledge was given to her by her mother's experiments so she could defeat them when they face each other. She only had knowledge on a few of the members since her the experiments were abruptly ended because of her father. There were also going to be a nuisance.

She also remembered that there were people who abused their powers and used them for personal gains. Maybe, she could make them her pawns as well.

"_With my powers and Father's guidance, they will never see me coming." _Thought Eleanor as she clench her fists and smirked at the horizon, _"Now, where should I start first?"_

00000000

The Team was soaring over the Atlantic in the Bioship. The red organic ship cut across the waves as if they were nothing. It was also cloaked to prevent any watchful eyes from seeing this alien vessel with its motley crew.

Its motley crew consisted of Miss Martian, Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash and Robin. These young heroes were currently on a mission assigned to them by none other than Batman.

The mission was to investigate a massive underwater explosion in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. They were to find the source and discover how could something like that remain undetected. What made it even more alarming was that it was close enough to the underwater city ruled by Aquaman to feel the shockwaves from the explosion but far enough to be unable to quickly swim to the source.

The Justice Leagues' protégés can't help but reflect on the mission briefing earlier.

Flashback Start

Back at Mount Justice, the Team was doing their daily training. They were working on their teamwork at the moment. It would've made more progress if it weren't for Kid Flash flirting with Miss Martian at every chance he got despite it being clear that she wasn't interested in him like that.

The training (and the young speedster's flirting) was abruptly interrupted as the zeta tube announced the arrival of Batman, Robin's mentor.

The presence of the Dark Knight here can only mean one thing for the young heroes. They have another assignment.

They were wondering on how urgent this was because they have just recently faced Professor Ivo, his simian androids, and Amazo. Superboy could still feel the blows of the robot mimicking Superman's super strength. He groaned at the memory of that while Kid Flash groaned at the fact that they barely had a few days rest from their last mission.

"Hey Batman, got a new assignment for us?" the Boy Wonder playfully asked the caped crusader which got him a glance of acknowledgement from Batman.

"As a matter of fact, I do have another assignment for the team," the Dark Knight stated in his usual gruff voice.

A holographic image of the world map immediately appeared behind him. "The Justice League's scanner picked up a large underwater explosion that occurred in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean," he informed them as it zoomed towards a certain spot on the Atlantic.

Upon hearing this, Aqualad's heart sunk. He feared that something terrible had happened to his home. Robin, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash also worried for their friend's home. Superboy was now ready to punch something because of Kaldur's predicament.

"The explosion was far enough to cause no damage to Atlantis or this would otherwise be a League priority and I would not be briefing you on this," Batman reassured Aqualad, sensing his fears.

The speedster, who was eating an energy bar, couldn't help but interrupt by asking him a question that the rest of them wanted to ask.

"Why can't ya have Aquaman and Kaldur to check it out 'cause not all of us are good underwater?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Aquaman is preoccupied in calming down the marine life which was somehow affected by the blast and caused a massive panic." The Gotham Defender answered.

"So that is why it is up to us to investigate it." Aqualad concluded, earning a nod from Batman.

"A small vessel was also discovered coming from the explosion." The Dark Knight pointed at a smaller point that was moving slowly and came from the previous point.

"So whoever is in that boat is responsible for this," said Superboy with arms crossed and face scowled.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go kick their buts and maybe get a souvenir while we're at it!" Kid Flash bumped his fist to his palm. He was as energetic as usual and Robin chuckled at his best friend's display.

"_Still trying to be impressive to M'gann, huh?" _mused the Boy Wonder with a smirk.

"You already know what to do," Batman stated as the holograph shut off, "and I expect a full report when you return from your mission."

Flashback End

Superboy continued to stare out the window of the Bioship as they got nearer and nearer to the boat. He was getting impatient and wanted to get this over with already. But he tried to reel in his temper when he remembered Black Canary's training.

He thought back to the fight with the android, Amazo, and how getting angry almost got him and his teammates killed so he devoted himself to have better control over it. This would've been easy if it wasn't for a certain speedster.

"Are we there yet?" Kid Flash asked for twenty-seventh time.

The Kryptonian didn't really hate the speedster but he really can get on a lot of people's nerves including Superboy's. It doesn't help that he's always flirting with M'gann.

"_Him flirting her always makes angry for some reason. I wonder why." _Superboy thought to himself.

His feelings for the young Martian were confusing at best since he wasn't very good with emotions. The closest word he could find for it was something he would never admit to anyone: infatuation.

"Are you alright, Superboy?" Miss Martian asked him with a tinge of concern in her voice. This interrupted him in sorting out his thoughts and feelings.

"I'm fine," the Kryptonian replied as best as he could which came out with him sounding grumpy.

"Ok. Just hang in there," the female Martian replied, her usual sunny expression on her face.

As Superboy was wondering when would they reach their destination, the Bioship's scanners picked something up which was the boat they were supposed to find.

"We have found the vessel," the Atlantean stated to the team "Be ready for anything."

With that said the young heroes prepared themselves for a fight that would surely come, considering how their luck was so far. But nothing could prepare them for what came next.

00000

Black Manta was in the middle of planning for the invasion of Atlantis when he felt the shockwave. He had no idea who was responsible for this for his employers told him that he was the only one operating at this area.

He theorized that either his employers lied, the Atlanteans discovered something important that caused the underwater blast, or there's a new unknown factor. No matter, he will find out which is it.

You can imagine his surprise at what he found before him.

There was a young girl who was most likely around sixteen or seventeen and she was wearing an old fashioned diving suit with an oversized syringe strapped to her left arm. She had brown hair so dark that you can mistake it for black and her skin was so white like it had never made contact with the sun for years.

What was brought to his attention was the look on the girl's face. She had the look of utmost confidence despite being completely surrounded and outnumbered. She didn't even seem remotely worried about them. It was as if she was capable of defeating them. That was the same expression that Lex Luthor always had on as well.

"Interesting." He muttered under his breath.

"You'll do," the girl suddenly spoke up, a dark smirk appearing on her face.

"Excuse me," Black Manta replied, raising an eyebrow underneath his helmet at the girl.

"Strong, clever, and quite intimidating with the black motif and all," she examined and ignored the supervillain as if he was a horse that she was going to buy, "You'll make an excellent pawn."

"I am no one's pawn," he said to her, his anger nearly rising to the breaking point.

"Then you are of no use to me," she replied as she kept the smirk on her face and brought a hand up to him, palm facing him.

Before he or any of his men could react, he was lifted into the air. He didn't even get the chance to order his men to take her down neither did they get the chance to shoot her as she closed her hand into a fist. In that same moment, an invisible force then crushed his body. It would have instantly killed him were if not for his armor. Instead, he was dying a slow and painful death from the injuries he had received.

As he laid on the deck dying, he realized that she had used telekinesis on him and it was on a whole other level compared to the Martian Manhunter. Just who was this girl who wielded such power.

00000

Eleanor's smirk widened at the sight of the dying man. It had been awhile since she killed someone so she was starting to miss it. She became more amused when she saw the rest of the crew aiming shaking barrels at her. She would've finished them off if an idea hadn't popped into her head.

"If you don't want to have the same fate as your captain, you will follow under _my_ command for now on," she announced to the frightened humans and caused some of them to jump in shock.

There were no objections.

"Good, now let's get going!" she brightly said with a sweet smile as she entered the submarine. The crew reluctantly followed.

00000

_Few minutes later_

She was in some sort of communications room with several screens on the wall. She activated the communicators and proceeded to call whoever was the former Black Manta's employers. The screens were filled with white silhouettes so she couldn't see their identities.

"Greetings Bla- You're not Black Manta," one of them said as they saw her.

"Congratulations! You successfully stated the obvious," Eleanor clapped at their statement.

"Do you want a cookie?" she continued as she gave them a mocking grin.

"What have you done to him?" another demanded, sounding slightly angry.

"Oh, just forget about him," she waved a dismissive hand at the topic.

"Besides, I have a very interesting proposition for you. One that will bring the so called 'Justice League to their knees."

"We're listening."


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

After reading the reviews and receiving a concussion to my head, I decided to write another chapter for this. Apparently, I get my greatest ideas whenever I have a head trauma of some kind. But don't even about hacking my account just to find out who and where I am so you can whack me on the head to get inspirations!

I won't be putting my full focus on this story though so don't expect it to be updated regularly and for long chapters as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock or Young Justice

Chapter 2

"I can see why your former leader liked the color black so much," Eleanor noted to one of the Manta-men who didn't say anything for he was too afraid that the girl would kill him if he made a comment about her new attire.

She wore black armor similar to what Black Manta used to wear except it had less armor and a slimmer design to match her feminine frame. All the extra weapons were removed because she had no need for it. It still had all of the underwater capabilities minus the jetpack that was used to propel the user forward. It was basically remodeled for natural mobility of the one currently wearing.

There were some more adjustments though made personally for the Alpha Big Sister. She no longer has the DNA harvesting needle strapped to her left arm instead she has a DNA harvesting needle that can extend from each of her gauntlet (think like hidden blades from Assassin's Creed except they're needles instead of blades). She also had gloves with openings on the fingertips and palms so she could still efficiently use her Plasmids. She based it on the same gloves that the Alpha series Big Daddies have.

She obviously didn't keep the ridiculous helmet. She had it replaced with one that was the shape of her head. It was pitch black with the only other color being the two glowing red eyes like what the old helmet had.

Eleanor had the Manta-men build it from spare armor and parts. They didn't have much to make from until she gave them a sketch of the designs for it. It took a couple of hours as they traveled to a set of coordinates that she also gave them. They were able to finish it by the time they had arrived to the coordinates.

"Come. It's time for a family reunion," she ordered them in a slightly modulated voice as she proceeded to the airlocks with the Manta-men following behind.

She should really give them a better name than "Manta-men". They were no longer working for the manta ray themed villain and quite frankly, the name wasn't even remotely threatening sounding in the first place. Just what was the now deceased villain thinking when he decided to call them that?

They had now arrived to the airlock. They calmly exited the submarine through the airlock. Eleanor ordered them to halt with a raise of her hand.

They all stood there waiting for whatever the girl was waiting for. The wait went on for a whole minute. Two minutes. Three minutes.

"Hm. They seem to be a little late. I wonder what's-Oh, never mind. Here they are," Eleanor began to ask herself but was cut off and she saw the familiar amber lights surround them. The bulky forms of the Big Daddies and the slim figures of the Big Sisters came into view shortly after. All of them, including the lumbering Big Daddies swam with a natural grace like that of an Atlantean.

All of the types of Big Daddy were present from the hunched stance of a Bouncer to the advance weaponry of a Lancer. There were still a good number of them despite her father killing most of them. It was a good thing that she had obtained the knowledge of how to create a Big Daddy not so long ago. She does not desire to do that if the time comes for it because of what happened to her own Big Daddy, but the end will justify the means.

Frightened, the Manta-men raised their weapons and aimed for the approaching Protectors.

"If you don't want to die a slow and painful death, I recommend that you lower your weapons. My family does _not_ enjoy an unprovoked attack," Eleanor warned them before they could shoot her family. She still has some use for them so it would be preferable if most of them were alive. Besides, where else was she going to get her test subjects for the new Big Daddy models that she had in mind?

"Now that we're all here," she announced to them, "It's about time we give Atlantis an early visit."


	3. Bioshock

Chapter 3

Aqualad stared down at the broken body of his king and mentor's archenemy. The look on his face was dead serious. He could see in his peripheral vision that Kid Flash was bent over at the side of the vessel and was currently throwing up overboard. Robin, who had the same expression as Aqualad except that it was softer, was rubbing the back of the speedster to try to comfort his friend. Superboy held a sobbing Miss Martian in his arms as his face showed unimaginable rage.

It wasn't the body of Black Manta that made them like this.

In the cockpit of the small vessel were about ten young girls who could be no more than eight years old. Robin was able to identify them as some of the girls that went missing in the past year. It was a case that not even Batman, the World's Greatest Detective could crack. There was no lead on who took them and where they were taken until now.

But they were too late.

The kids were lying around the room with eyes that no longer sparkled with life, chests not moving to indicate that they were breathing. Their clothes were worn out and had bits of blood on them yet there was no sign of injuries and no clear sign of death. It was as if they just simply ceased to live. Seeing this made the chance that the others were still alive from slim to none.

It was bad enough that the more experienced protégés had to deal with telling the families that they couldn't find there daughters but now they had to tell them about the death of their daughters.

"I swear on my life that when we find the bastard who did this," Superboy who was still seething with anger, spoke up through clenched teeth, "I'll tear him apart with my bare hands!"

"Get in line," Kid Flash told the Kryptonian clone as he wiped his mouth of any puke. He was just as angry as Superboy and he was ready to punch the little girls' murderer a million times in the face.

"Do not let your anger get the best of you!" the Atlantean raised his voice at the two, "Do not forget that we still need to investigate who did this."

"Isn't it goddamn obvious!" the cheerful but now distraught speedster yelled at Kaldur as he grabbed the front of the Atlantean's shirt, "Whoever made that explosion was the one who killed them in cold blood!"

"Wally! Calm down!" the Boy Wonder pushed him away from Aqualad and held him back with his arm.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! How can you tell me to calm down!" he shouted in outrage. "There are ten-and maybe more innocent girls dead! And you expect me to CALM DOWN!"

"Because whoever did this left _this_ behind," the shorter boy held out what looked like a tape recorder. He had found it within the cockpit before leaving to console one of his closest friends. He press the play button after everyone turned to stare at the small device.

"It has already been a day since I left that place," a voice with a British accent of a young girl around their age came out through the speaker.

"A day since my father died one last time. A day since I drained the life out of those girls."

The Team widened their eyes at this revelation but their surprise was quickly replaced with righteous anger to the girl.

"I regret doing it but their lives were in the way of my survival. So it was either that I die or they do. And I chose to survive no matter the cost. They simply didn't possess the strength to stop me. And I will eventually become more powerful than the ones who do."

"My mother was the one who turned me into what I am. One who is close to humanity as much as the chances of a plankton overpowering the whale that consumes its kind. The children that she took from their families were just stepping stones to turn me into a weapon for her to use."

"I cannot even believe the intense joy that I felt when I drowned her. I only wished that it could have lasted a bit longer. I wanted to make that bitch _suffer_ for what she did to me. For what she made me become."

"There is no name for what I have become. But my father defined me. He made a monster out of me as he killed all the other girls even when they devoted their entire trust to him. He showed no mercy to the enemies that dared stand in his way. And I will also not show my enemies mercy just as he had. Mercy, after all, is for the weak and soft-hearted."

"The Rapture dream was over, and in waking I am reborn. The dream however was no longer just a dream anymore for I will soon make it into a reality. Those spineless nitwits called the Justice League are merely a minor obstruction to the utopia I have in my mind. The world is about to change, and they will have no place in it."

"And finally to the nosy little insect that rudely listened to my private Audio Diary."

"What the?" Robin exclaimed in shock at that last statement.

"I'll teach you to listen to a girl's secrets without her permission!"

Superboy then picked up a distinct beeping noise coming from within the cockpit. His eyes widened in realization at this.

"Everyone, GET DOWN!" he was able to shout out his warning before the bomb that was hidden under the bodies of the young girls detonated.

He held Miss Martian closer to his body to shield her from the explosion with his invulnerability while Aqualad used his water bearers to create a barrier of water around Kid Flash, Robin, and himself to protect them from the explosion too. The corpses were instantly incinerated.

"You and the world will soon learn to fear the name: BIOSHOCK!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Atlantis was the greatest underwater utopia that you could find on Earth. Her citizens had a vast assortment of people. Some had a more humanlike appearance while others look like a cross between different kinds of fish and humans. The adult Atlanteans were bustling about a recent discovery that their scientists had found. They stumbled upon a huge block of ice that contained the biggest starfish they had ever seen and it was still alive. They had already begun to build a research facility to properly contain it. The construction will take a few months at most. At the moment, the starfish was kept in the castle for there was no other place big enough to place it in.

The younger generation of Atlanteans was also bustling about but for a completely different reason. Gossip was being spread across the city as they practiced their Atlantean arcane arts. The talk of the town was about the death of a long-time foe of their king, Black Manta.

The news of the villain's death was to the king by his protégé, Aqualad who they all knew as Kaldur'ahm. Saying that it was a big shock was an understatement.

"By Neptune's beard, I cannot believe that Manta is dead," a guardsman Atlantean told his companion in their native tongue while patrolling the outer rim of Atlantis.

"Neither can I," replied the other guardsman who resembled an eel, "But I say, Good riddance. Manta had been terrorizing Atlantis for years. It was about time that someone offed the man."

Both agreed to that.

"Who do you think ki-" his question was interrupted when he heard laser fire on his communicator.

[Sector six is under attack! Repeat: sector six is under attack! Requesting reinforcements!]

[Who's attacking us!?]

[It looks like…Black Manta's men!]

[But that's impossible. Manta's dead.]

[I don't know but-WHAT IN NEPTUNE ARE THOSE THINGS!?]

Something that suspiciously sounded like whale calls were then heard all around city but the Atlaneans knew that this was not the case because not a single one of these gentle giants could be seen.

[AAAAAAGGGHHH!] A whirling sound that they recognized as a drill could be heard with the scream of the most likely dead Atlantean.

The two almost didn't notice another whale call that was much closer to their location. To be exact: right behind them.

They turned around in time to be riddled by high-powered rivets that not only pierced their bodies but also crushed some bones. The last thing that they saw was three red lights coming from what looked like a head of a fairly large man.

00000

Bioshock had just witnessed a Rosie dispatching two Atlanteans. The water around their corpses began to mix with their blood. Surprisingly, it was still the same color as humans.

She stared at the mangled figures with an air of indifference. She then swam to the gruesome scene and grabbed one of the two communicators that were just floating around them.

"Greetings Atlantis," she spoke into the device, transmitting her greeting all across Rapture's neighbor.

"As you all know, you are currently under attack by what appears to be the deceased Black Manta's men. I would like you to know that their allegiance is no longer with him but they are now under my command. We are the Rapture Family and they have chosen to be a part of it. This is a mere demonstration of what we are capable of. And I am disappointed to say that you were not doing so well earlier. But it was a good try though."

"Now a message to your king, Aquaman. I'll meet you in front of your castle where we can have a nice discussion. You will clear the way for me or else more of your people will die. As a bonus, I will even order my men to stand down and retreat if you accept. So what is your answer, your majesty?"

…

[Order your men to retreat and I will meet you in front of the courtyard.] The Aquatic finally answered.

[Clear a path. Do not engage with Bioshock.] He ordered his men in Atlantean.

"Good," Bioshock grinned maliciously under her helmet.

She sent a mental order to the Big Daddies to retreat as she ordered the un-spliced up minions the same order via radio. However she told her sisters to sneak past the soldiers to retrieve the starfish. She did promised that she would tell her _men_ to stand down and the Big Sisters were definitely not male. So in technicality, she kept her word.

She then began to calmly swim to the designated meeting area with the king where she will provide a distraction for her sisters to steal the starfish. She ignored the angry glares that were being sent to her by some of the citizens. Most of them were injured from the previous assault and were being helped by others for them to remain afloat.

Atlanteans must be made from sterner stuff than humans if there were still a lot who survived an encounter with an enraged Big Daddy. It made her imagine the possibilities of experimenting the exposure of ADAM to them. It would be a nice change of pace to be the one experimenting instead of being the one on the receiving end.

She eventually arrived at the front of the courtyard and she could see the orange and green cladded Atlantean hero waiting for her. He was not in a good mood.

"Oh my, what a lovely home you have here," the girl in black armor commented as if she was a guest that Aquaman had invited and not an invader.

"Why are you here?" the older man demanded. He was barely restraining his temper and he was ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and thought that I should drop by and say hello," she replied.

She leaned herself forward a bit while she had one hand behind her back and had the other one waving at the Justice League member.

"Hello," she cheerfully addressed him as she did this. This greeting reminded the king of Miss Martian when he first met the young niece of Martian Manhunter because it would be a bright and happy greeting if it wasn't for the one giving it.

"Why did you kill those children?" he narrowed his eyes as his stance tensed.

"~Nooot teelliiing~" she teased in a sing song voice as put both hands behind her back and turned her head to look away from the irate Atlantean.

Whatever self-control the hero had left finally snapped as he charged at the younger villain with the force of a speedboat.

Bioshock nonchalantly brought her hand up to Aquaman. He was suddenly halted in mid-charge as she did this. He was slammed onto the ocean floor as she flicked her wrist down. She then flicked her wrist back and telekinetically sent the man crashing through the castle wall. He quickly recovered and threw nearby debris at her, which she simply caught it with her telekinesis. The debris though blocked out her view of her foe who took advantage of that and punched her right in the jaw. She crashed onto the ground and left a sizable crater. The aquatic hero got on her slim body to pin her down and he began to relentlessly punch the downed villain. However, she merely tilted her head to the left and right, causing his attacks to miss her by an inch. After thinking that enough was enough, she grabbed his left fist as it was about to be brought down. She then flipped the man over her while still lying down and slammed him onto the ground right above her. It also left a decent sized crater. She picked herself back up while retaining a crushing hold on her opponent's left hand. Aquaman also tried to pick himself back up but he was brought to kneeling in pain because of his hand. He couldn't concentrate to telepathically call out for help from any marine animal that was close by so he resorted to the next best thing. He attempted to punch the girl again but he never got the chance.

"It was about time that you cool off," Bioshock quipped right before freezing the fist that she was holding. His eyes widened at the sight of this display of ice powers.

"_Not only does she have telekinesis and superstrength but she also has cryokinesis!"_ he mentally shouted in shock.

"I would give you hand but I think I'll take one instead," she told him as she shattered the frozen hand as if it was nothing.

Aquaman didn't even have time to scream in pain at the lost of his hand because needles extended from each of Bioshock's arm and were then stabbed into his abdomen.

"Eyes open now. I want to watch you slip away."

"_Is this how it ends for me?"_ Aquaman sadly asked himself as he glared defiantly at the black helmet of his soon to be killer.

The coup de grace was suddenly interrupted by an ungodly wail as a part of the castle blew up. He could see a group lanky figures in an old version of a scuba suit that was just scrap metal that was welded together leaving the castle with the huge chunk of ice through the giant hole on the castle wall.

"You lied," the Atlantean king snarled in rage and agony, "You didn't order your men to retreat."

"I promised that my _men_ would retreat," she explained as she removed her needles from his body, "I never promised that my sisters would do the same."

"Good-bye Aquaman," she said to the hero as he was about to lose consciousness, "I hope to see again sometime in the future."

The Big Sisters then disappeared with the large starfish creature and left some energy ripples that looked like purple smoke to an outsider.

"This was just the beginning," she announced to the fast approaching Atlantean soldiers, hoping to intercept her. She too disappeared in the same way that her sisters did.

Aquaman couldn't help but feel a tinge of fear when he heard this announcement. Kaldur'ahm had told him that she said that they and the world would learn to fear her. He had to admit that she was doing just that before his mind slipped into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What is the status on the supply of ADAM?" Bioshock asked one of her non-Splicer minions through the screen.

"We are keeping it at steady rate. We already brought in more children for the Little Sister program," the man clad in black armor replied.

"And what of the Splicers?"

"A majority of them have allied with us once they have learned that we were a part of the Family. The ones who weren't were quickly eliminated."

"And how is the new line of Big Daddies coming along?"

"The Kobra Venom and ADAM mixed together had…unstable effects," he told her as a video of said effects was being displayed on another screen.

"Hmm, interesting," she mused as she watched the new model of Big Daddies smash its gigantic fist over a Splicer, turning the poor fellow into bloody mush. The new Big Daddy was taller and buffer than all the other Big Daddies. It stood over eight feet tall. Its arms were enormous and thick while its legs have shrunken, giving it a gorilla like appearance. It had less armor than a Big Daddy but the Kobra Venom made its skin denser up to the point that it was bulletproof and made adding armor to it redundant. It still had a helmet to cover its disfigured head but it looked more like a gas mask instead of an old-fashioned diver helmet. This detail however didn't mean that it didn't have any underwater capabilities. No other form of weaponry was given to it besides its massive strength and too be frank, it probably didn't even need it.

"Fortunately, the pheromones that we implanted was able to keep it under control," the underling explained, "What should we name this Big Daddy?"

"I'll think about it when the time comes. But in the meantime, be on the lookout for Brigid Tenebaum and the rogue Big Daddy."

"Understood," he nodded before she terminated the call.

It had almost been a month since the attack on Atlantis and Bioshock delivering the stolen starfish creature to her employers: The Light. She had already made several plans on what her next course of actions should be but the young villainess decided to keep a low profile for now. One does not simply attack an entire underwater city and fatally injure its leader and defender without attracting attention after all.

She had made sure that those annoying pests called the Justice League wouldn't be able to find her and the Atlanteans were too busy mourning over their king, which was an overreaction in her opinion because she only destroyed one of his hands. It was not like she killed the man.

"_I guess a lot of people would be mad if someone they know lost a hand,"_ she thought as she took off her helmet to rub her chin. _"What do you think, Father?"_

No response from him, just the cacophony of the countless minds that she absorbed from the sunken utopia…not Atlantis of course.

Ever since the Alpha Big Sister took in the ADAM of her Protector, Subject Sigma, he wasn't able to speak a single word at all to her because it was near impossible to single him out from the collective consciousness screaming in her head. It was kind of depressing really. She forcibly harvested him so she wouldn't have to be alone on the surface world and now she can't even get a moment of peace from the compound intellect that her bitch of a mother gave her.

It drove the Rapturian insane to no ends and the fact that Brigid Tenebaum was still in Rapture curing Little Sisters along with a rogue Big Daddy that was not under her control was irritating her. She would have gone to the ruined utopia and deal with them personally if she didn't have any other important matters to attend to.

The only upside to this was that the old doctor wouldn't escape the city with the Thinker codes if there were still some Little Ones to be saved. It was rather ironic that the one who cursed them would risk her life to save them.

At that moment though, Bioshock now has free time for herself. She could just sit back and relax which she decided to do just that.

…

...

"Okay, now I'm bored," the head of the Rapture Family said to herself as she blew the long strand of hair that was on her face back.

The Alpha Big Sister finally took notice that her hair had grown a great deal since she escaped the dying city. It was now quite long and it brushed past her shoulders but it wasn't near her waist. She should probably cut it some time soon but she couldn't be bothered to do it.

Her current hair length did have its advantages however. She could use her own hair to conceal her face if she ever has to go out in public without attracting too much attention. Plus, long hair seemed to suit her better.

"I wonder if Black Manta kept any of his plans of future operations here," she wondered out loud as she searched the desk of the deceased villain, which was now hers as well as the room that she was in at the moment. She didn't find any though but she discovered very intriguing information concerning the man.

"My, my, I doubt even Aqualad knows about this." She analyzed the evidence before her. Amusement could clearly be seen in her eyes. "Someone should tell the poor chap."

This random statement sparked something brilliant in the young Rapturian's twisted mind. Her lips began to curl in wicked delight as she imagined the reaction of the Atlantean when she reveals this interesting tidbit to him.

Bioshock then used her telekinesis to wrap her hair in a temporary bun so it won't get caught as she put on her helmet. The sound of her pressurized suit being sealed up filled the room.

"~I know what I'm going to do today!~" she sang before she disappeared, leaving purple smoke behind.

00000

After retrieving information from the mole about the current whereabouts of Aqualad, Bioshock discovered that he along with other young heroes were in Gotham City. Fortunately, the main submarine was close to the city. It only took her a couple of long distance teleports to reached the city. She then followed where the wind took her. It wasn't like she had anything else better to do so she was basically killing time until she either finds the Atlantean or gives up.

The team of young heroes that was associated with the Justice League yet not official members piqued the young villainess' interest. All of them were obviously under-aged and inexperienced so why did the League sanctioned such a group? Not like she was one to talk, considering that she and her sisters were still in their adolescence but were the most feared beings in the nightmare that was Rapture so age wasn't really a factor on what you could accomplish. It all depended on your will and determination and she had plenty of both.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a large commotion emanating from a nearby warehouse. The soldiers and other battle hardened warriors in her mind told her that the sounds coming from the assumed to be abandoned building were that of a fight. From the explosions and roaring, she could tell that this was no ordinary battle.

She was extremely curious to see a fight between superheroes and supervillains and she wanted to compare it to fighting Splicers and Big Daddies. She lit up her armored hand, causing it to turn red from the intense heat, and she then placed it on the metal door, which instantly melted on contact and made known to the people within of her presence.

Boy, were they surprised.

00000

A spiked ball made of mud-like substance smashed Superboy in the face and knocked him unto the ground, creating a small crater both from the impact and the Kryptonian's invulnerability.

The offending attacker of the clone was monster that stood over nine feet tall and was made of the same mud-like substance that hit him. The shape-shifting powerhouse monstrosity let out a mighty roar from his gullet. The Team was facing a dangerous villain of Batman who was also known as Clayface.

Miss Martian sent two crates crashing on both sides on the mutant. The result was a messy splat with clay…mud…whatever that guy was made of splashing onto their already dirty costumes. But it lasted only for a few moments as the clay gathered into large puddle in front of the crates and reshaped into Clayface.

With a roar, the clay monster threw a fist at the Martian, arm stretching to reach her at the speed of a cobra. The green-skinned girl couldn't dodge it in time and was promptly rendered unconscious from the blow.

"M'gann!" Superboy cried out as he ran to catch her before her body fell on the hard ground. The others didn't see if he was successful as they focused on the clay monstrosity.

Artemis shot some arrows at the clay mutant while Robin threw birdarangs at it. Clayface raised his arm to block the projectiles, which embedded themselves within the limb. These were no ordinary arrows or boomerangs though as the beeps could be faintly heard in the arm that eventually led to his arm being blown up.

Angered by the loss of his arm, Clayface turned the hand that was still intact into a hammer and sent it slamming down on the two non-super-powered heroes.

They were both able to jump out of the way before the massive hammer landed on them. Just as the female archer was about to once again take aim, Clayfaces' reformed arm shot out at the archer and knocked her out in the same manner that Miss Martian was knocked out.

"Can this get any worse?!" Kid Flash cried out as he ran to avoid another attack from Clayface.

Without warning, the metal door melted to reveal someone that the Team didn't expect to meet but that person was someone that all of them hoped to confront in the future.

"My apologies for dropping in unexpected but it looked like you were all enjoying yourselves and I thought that I should join in on the fun," the newcomer announced in a familiar yet slightly metallic voice.

Aqualad glared at the newcomer and gritted his teeth in rage.

"Bioshock," he all but growled at the girl who wore similar armor to Black Manta except with a regular shaped head.

"Aqualad. Wow! Just the one that I'm looking for," Bioshock turned to look at the Atlantean in surprise, "I should follow the wind more often. It gets things done faster that way."

Before any of the Team that were still conscious could wonder what she wanted with their leader, she shot a massive lightning bolt from her hand at Clayface. The clay villain roared in pain before exploding into small chunks of mud that melted into puddles. There were no signs of him putting himself back together. It seemed that the lightning bolt did the trick in taking him down.

"Now that nuisance is out of the way, let's have a little chat."

AN:

Any suggestions on what to call the new Big Daddy?


End file.
